comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Quill (Earth-21399)
History Early Life Peter Jason Quill was born in St. Charles, Missouri in 1980, to a woman named Meredith Quill, during an unusual phenomenon when the stars aligned around Earth. Meredith's boyfriend at the time was a man named Jacob Quill, who initially believed that he was Peter's father. But when Peter was born, Jacob saw no resemblance and was enraged, accusing Meredith of infidelity. In truth, however, Peter's biological father abandoned Meredith shortly after conceiving him, after which Meredith met Jacob. For some reason, Meredith's pregnancy with Peter lasted much longer than was normal for humans. Ultimately, Meredith and Jacob separated, leaving her to raise Peter on her own. Meredith regaled Peter with stories about his biological father, claiming he was an astronaut who had left Earth for space, sparking Peter's fascination with space. After learning about Captain America in school, Peter incorporated his admiration for the hero with his interest in space, desiring to become a superhero for the stars. Meredith encouraged this, even nicknaming Peter as her own little “Star-Lord”. One day, a ship landed in the Quill family lawn. Thinking the ship was Peter's biological father returning home, Meredith and Peter walked outside to greet him – only for two Kree mercenaries to emerge from the ship and open fire, killing Meredith. Then, the Kree dragged a traumatized Peter onto their ship and took off. It was only later that Peter found out that these mercenaries were under the employ of the rogue Kree terrorist Ronan the Accuser. Leaving Earth and Meeting Yondu At some point during the ship's voyage, it encountered a Nova Corps patrol that was about to arrest the Kree mercs for violating the terms of the ceasefire between Xandar and the Kree. The mercs resisted, but their ship was damaged in the resulting battle. Although they successfully managed to jump out, the strain on their engines caused their ship to crash on an uninhabited planet. Peter attempted to use the chaos to escape, but was quickly found and recaptured by the surviving Kree mercenaries. One of the mercenaries, frustrated with how far the mission fell sideways, drew his gun on Peter, only for all the mercs to be killed at the last minute by Yondu Udonta, a local survivalist. At first, Peter was terrified of Yondu, but eventually the two came to an understanding. Yondu became Peter's father figure, teaching him to live off the land, to use Yondu's yaka arrows, and to speak the traditional Zatoan language. Peter would regale Yondu with tales about his home planet of Earth - his favorite was the story of his childhood heroes, Captain America and the Howling Commandos. In fact, Peter dreamed of becoming a hero himself someday, though Yondu initially discouraged this without offering details. Journey to the Stars When Peter turned 18, he underwent the traditional Zatoan rite of passage to manhood by hunting and killing the planet's most dangerous predator in a face-to-face battle. However, even after Peter completed the ritual, Yondu continued to try and dissuade him from wanting to leave the planet. Peter, frustrated with Yondu's lack of transparency, pressed him on why he wasn't allowed to leave, to which Yondu reluctantly told Peter about his own time with the Guardians of the Galaxy – how Yondu accepted a contract that ultimately got all of his teammates killed. Yondu had hoped to spare Peter of a similar experience. Peter insisted that Ronan should face justice for what he did, but Yondu still forbade Peter from leaving. Frustrated, Peter left the camp that night for the wreckage of the Kree mercenary ship, made several miraculous repairs to the vessel by poring over the old schematics he often read during his spare time, and took off for the stars, leaving a note explaining his departure for Yondu to find. Becoming Star-Lord At some point in his trek through the stars, Peter's jury-rigged ship started to break down again, forcing him to land on another uninhabited planet nearby. After disembarking, Peter wandered around aimlessly, eventually coming across what looked like an abandoned temple. Upon further investigation, Peter came across a mysterious alien artifact. Upon touching it, the artifact exploded in a burst of light, as a voice called to him. The voice claimed to be "the Master of the Sun", and that Peter had been chosen as its successor, charged with protecting the galaxy from all manner of dangers. Before Peter could ask any more questions, the voice and the light faded, and the temple opened up to reveal a pristine spaceship. Upon entering the ship, Peter seemingly instantly attuned himself to it and set back out for the stars, intent on becoming the hero he was always meant to be. His first task: to find Ronan the Accuser and bring him to justice. Category:Heroes Category:Created by N0bodii Category:Earth-21399 Category:Heroes of Earth-21399 Category:Versions of Star-Lord Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-21399)